Bendak Starkiller
Bendak Starkiller * Race: Mandalorian (Human origin) * Gender: Male * Age: 34 * Homeworld: Dxun * Class: Mandalorian Soldier Description At 6'8", Bendak is not someone to be reckoned with. While he has a very limited leg strength from a childhood mishap, he is very arm strong and has quite a mental capacity. His entire body is scared by his master, Revan Ordo. Hiding this, he wears a cloak to prevent those around him from discovering what he truly is. His eyes have turned red, and his hair also red.. symbolizing a change to the dark side. Not much more can be said about him, for very few have seen the new Bendak... and very few want to. History During the time of Revan's reign, a few refugees fled Taris to escape political prosecution and possibly torture. Not knowing where to go, the group headed toward a planet unfamiliar to them: Onderon. During an engine mishap, their ship crashed and landed on Onderon's moon; Dxun. The mandalorian base found their ship and showed a little mercy toward the refugees. They allowed them to stay at the base for a short time. During their sray, one of the refugees gave birth, The mandalorians were furious. Years later, the ship was finally repaired and the refugees were allowed to leave. But there was one problem: The baby. The mandalorians refused to allow the refugees to bring them child. He had seen too much and learned everything about the hideout. They believed that if he were caugh, the Sith would be able to get the information and assault the Mandalorian camp full on. While the refugees were angry, they had no choice. Either the were killed or left without him. At the time, the mandalorians needed everysoldier they could get. They trained young Bendak for a while, and decided to finally test his skill.s Bendak was quite impressive, but he also needed survival skills. He was sent out to kill one creature from the forest. During his test, he was attacked by an unidentified creature, leaving him crippled for weeks. When he finally regained stength, they continued to train him vigorously. He is currently still alive and working with the Mandalorians, aiding them in the never ending war. Updated History During his time with the mandalorians, Bendak continued to rise in power. After a hefty donation (of which he still semi-regrets), Bendak was awarded a small army comprised of wookies, mandalorian troops, and vehicles. A first landmark of Bendak's time in action was his aiding in Lucin Widowmaker's attack on Kamino. Leading a task force of mandalorians, the two were able to conquer the planet. Bendak then proceeded to be taken under the wing of Revan Ordo. Learning the ways of the force, Bendak endured the pain that was being an apprentice to the greatest force wielder of all time. His experience was literally painful. By now, Bendak has achieved the rank of Luiteinant in the mandalorian army. But Bendak's road was a dark one. The anger that lived within finally emerged during his training with Revan Ordo. He had become a pawn of the dark side.. His darker side turned on his master, resulting in a near-death experience for Bendak. Soon after his training was complete, Bendak took a young boy, Torju, under his wing. Torju's soul was tainted with the need of revenge. With Bendak's help, Torju turned to the dark side... something unavoidable. Soon after, the rise of the Mandalorian army occured. But such power has it faults. Torju, his apprentice, turned against the mandalorians.. joing the 91st. Enfuriated, Bendak could no longer take the pain. Commiting suicide, Bendak jumped off the cliff of Korriban. Taking him for dead, Torju left Bendak to rot... Bendak, rising from a coma, was able to reach the Mandalorians once again. After taking the planets of Nagi, Skor II, and Bothawui, Bendak was promoted to the rank of second in command when Kelborn Arcas became Mandalore. Not much else has occured, other than a loss of his second in command position and a rank promotion. Personality: Bendak's mind is ravaged by the dark side. He shows no compassion and trust is just another meaningless word to him. Being near him is like being near a murderer.. it is like there is an aura surrounding him.. telling others to beware. His eyes have become crimson red, along with his hair. He no longer wears the armor of a mandalorian, but a cloak that hides the many scars on him. Starkiller, Bendak Bendak Starkiller, Bendak Bendak